Dans la cuisine
by M L'Inconnue
Summary: Un OS bien fluffy. Mathieu Sommet est dans la cuisine et Antoine Daniel se ramène. - Matoine OOC


J'avais envie de romance les enfants, parce qu'avec tout les pleurs que j'ai engendrés, ça me rendais triste et puis vous méritez bien un peu de fluff.

_Voilà Sweetie Jo, ton premier hommage, seulement le premier attention. *-*_

_**Disclaimer : Bla bla, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla mon gars. **_

* * *

Mathieu était devant les fourneaux, comme chaque soir, chantonnant avec son casque sur les oreilles. Il deviendrait sourd à force de toujours mettre la musique à son maximum. Mais il s'en foutait, c'était trop bon de ressentir les basses, chaque instruments, les voix du chanteur qui étaient juste assez puissante pour vous laisser la bouche bée d'admiration. Tout ce qui le faisait vibrer et lâcher prise lorsque l'on était dans ce monde mélodique. Tout ça en cuisinant une sauce tomate (c'est moins sexy d'un coup), qui accompagnerait les pâtes, son plat préféré depuis des années, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle chanson prit possession de ses oreilles, le faisant danser d'un pied sur l'autre et mordiller ses lèvres tellement c'était intense. Il se calma légèrement et reprit conscience qu'il fallait touiller la sauce pour ne pas qu'elle rate.

Alors que la chanson arrivait à sa fin, il sentit des bras l'enlacer fermement, le rendant prit au piège. Il sourit et leva légèrement la tête vers l'individu scotché à sa taille. Sans surprise, il découvrit Antoine, qui était là, bien collé contre lui, attendant qu'il lui rende son étreinte. Le grand touffu murmura un "Salut" comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien de le dire à haute voix vu que Mathieu n'entendrait pas. Ce dernier arriva à lire sur ces lèvres et lui rendit sa formule de politesse, accompagné d'un sourire attentionné. Le brun ne lui demanda rien d'autre et fondit sur sa bouche. Le début du baiser restait très précieux, trop calme pour le plus grand. Il retira sa main droite pour la déplacer derrière la nuque de Mathieu, forçant doucement l'entrée pour plus d'intensité. Ce qu'accorda volontiers le petit Youtuber qui entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue chaude d'Antoine. Le brun se pencha un peu plus pour profiter au maximum de son amant qui lui agrippait les doigts de sa main gauche - main gauche qui s'était accrochée avec possessivité à la taille du petit - tout en s'accrochant pitoyablement aux cheveux fous de l'autre.

Il se stoppèrent au bout de plusieurs longues et belles minutes, les respirations saccadées. Antoine souriait tendrement, déjà plusieurs mois qu'il étaient ensemble et il ne se lassait toujours pas de scruter avec fascination ce petit être qui lui servait de compagnon. Il se tenait là, tout heureux de faire une sauce tomate avec sa musique sur les oreilles, souriant comme un homme comblé. Quand Mathieu sentit son regard sur lui, il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son comparse. Il retira son casque sans arrêter la chanson, se cala contre le plan de travail et sourit malicieusement.

« T'es beau quand tu fais la cuisine mon gars, dit le chevelu avec un air encore plus attendri qu'avant.

- T'es beau quand tu dis de la merde mec. »

Antoine rigola gaiement suivit de près par Mathieu. Il était adorable ce nain, tellement qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite le but des puissants bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il éclata de rire encore une fois et se blottit contre le torse de son cadet. Ils étaient bien comme ça, rien de tout les deux, sans public ni fangirl leur scandant un bisou. Si ils voulaient s'embrasser, ils le feraient de leur propre volonté, ni plus ni moins. D'ailleurs ils avaient encore envie d'un petit baiser là, si bien que le châtain releva la tête, l'autre baissa la sienne, et s'offrirent une douce étreinte du bout des lèvres, délicieuse et rassurante. C'était bien calme dans l'appartement dans ces moments là. Coupés du monde, c'est comme ça qu'ils appréciaient leur fin de journée, se retrouver le soir, parler de leurs projets, voler un baiser de temps en temps. Que du bonheur on vous dit. Soudain, Mathieu sentit une odeur de cramé. Il tourna une tête blasée sur la casserole contenant un liquide ne ressemblant plus vraiment à de la sauce tomate. Il jura pendant 5 minutes pendant que le touffu réprimait un fou rire pour ne pas vexer le petit. Mais la bonne humeur du grand embauma le cœur du petit YouTuber, il sourit et fixa Antoine.

« Ketchup ?

- Ketchup.

- Je la réussirais un jour, pouffa le châtain.

- Un jour mon gars, un jour, continua Antoine, l'ébouriffant de ses grandes mains.

- Tu m'déconcentres aussi putain.

- Je t'aime Mathieu.

- Mmmmmh. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux chocolats gloussa face à la réaction boudeuse de son compère. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de l'ébouriffer à nouveau, se prenant un sublime « Crève » en pleine face, avant d'avoir enfin une réponse bien plus plaisante à entendre.

« Je t'aime connard d'Antoine Daniel.

- Parle pas mal Sommet. »

C'est sûr une note légère et une ambiance des plus détendue qu'il s'installèrent à table, se dévorant des yeux tout en dévorant leurs pâtes au Ketchup. Comme la veille. Ils étaient bien dans leur cuisine.

* * *

Tellement d'amour, c'tellement beau. Comme je vous aime aussi, une p'tite review ? *-*

/u_geen/extrait-de-dans-la-cuisine (quoi, mais juste QUOI. Mon OS devient creepy avec ce truc. J'hésite entre éclater de rire ou rester dix heures à bloquer devant mon écran lelelelel) Bonne nuit les amis


End file.
